


Pocketsized Challenge

by Max Watson (Max_Motou)



Series: Random Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chairs, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, John is a little shit, M/M, Sherlock ignores John, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Motou/pseuds/Max%20Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired of being put 2nd to cases (Though he understands and excepts) but being put behind experiments, that's going to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocketsized Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Person B) is holding an object about (Person A)'s head, just to watch them jump for it.  
> Words:  
> 404  
> Ship: JohnLock (John Watson x Sherlock Holmes)  
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
> Warning: None.

John was getting tired of being put second. 

"John!" Sherlock pleaded. "Please give me back my microscope. I have a very important mold sample I need to look at."

"No." John said childishly, holding the offending microscope higher. It was the one he had gotten Sherlock last Christmas. At the time John had thought it to be a thoughtful gift to give his fiance, but now it's taken the majority of Sherlock's time away from John. 

"John." Sherlock said on his tip toes reaching for microscope, he would not reduce himself to jumping. Every time Sherlock got close, John would shift positions and Sherlock would slam his knees into the wooden chair. His knees and calves were bound to be black and blue by the time this was all over. 

"Fine." John relented. "But only on one condition."

"Obviously." Sherlock muttered to himself. He knew there wasn't a way out of this where he both got his microscope and a happy John. 

"We set up a date night. Once a month. Nothing is to get in the way.” John thought for a moment. “Except for cases. But that’s the only thing that can get in the way!”

Sherlock sighed, but agreed. John slowly handed him the microscope, which Sherlock quick took and sat onto the kitchen table. John sighed and turned around, gripping the back of the chair to get down. John had expected Sherlock to go back to ignoring him in favor of his mold, what he didn't expect was to be picked up off the chair and held in the air.

“Hey!” John yelped, his legs dangling in midair. Gravity was starting to take a hold and John’s cream jumper was bunched up around his throat, his arms where in an awkward position above his head, and his tanned and toned midriff was exposed. 

“You didn’t think you were going to get away from taking my microscope away from me, unscathed?” Came Sherlock’s baritone voice from behind him. John was more aroused than annoyed. 

“Oh?” John said, his voice muffled from the fabric.

“Oh! You and your jumpers!” Sherlock exclaimed, letting John slip through his jumper before picking him up again, this time with John facing him. John locked his legs around Sherlock’s waist and his arms dangled off of his shoulders. 

“So?” John asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “What are you going to do to me this time?”


End file.
